This document relates to machine-to-machine (M2M) communication.
M2M communication includes communication between two different devices, which is not explicitly triggered by a user. Devices may perform M2M communication using wired or wireless connectivity. The communication is typically initiated by an application residing on one of the machine to gather or send information to a counterpart application on the other machine. Present day M2M communication techniques are not able to reap all the benefits offered by this technology due to the challenges faced in vertical integration of different layers of the protocol stack in typical M2M solution implementations.